Kingdom High School
by AlexTheHeretic
Summary: After Roxas gets expelled from his High School, Twilight High, he is forced to enroll in a new High School, Kingdom High. Just as he thought things couldn't get any worse, everything begins to go downhill.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What's up guys? I'm back for another story for you guys. This story will be rated T for now. I am going to try to make this one of the most tragic, fucked up, depressing stories I ever wrote. In the meantime, enjoy. (:**

* * *

Roxas sat in his desk in his Biology class, his hand rested on his head, and tapped his fingers on the desk, completely bored.

"A Eukaryotic Cell is a Cell that contains a Nucleus, while a Prokaryotic Cell contains no Nucleus." his teacher, Mr. McKay explained while drawing the cells and labeling them. Roxas yawned and rolled his eyes.

'_Man... This is so fucking boring...' _Roxas thought. Even though he had straight A's, he never really liked Biology. He was more into Welding and Adobe Flash, and also Fitness.

"Asexual Cells do not sexually reproduce. Instead, they duplicate themselves." Mr. McKay explained. Roxas rolled his eyes again. Him and the rest of the school had noticed Mr. McKay's lisp. Certain words deepens when he speaks.

'_His fucking lisp is annoying!' _Roxas thought angrily. Roxas paid no more attention to what his teacher was saying and took out his iPhone and began to go on Facebook. He then made a status about his teacher.

**_"Fucking God, Biology is fucking BORING! -_- Mr. McKay's lisp is fucking annoying as well. It's like his balls drop more than they should every time. Every time he speaks, I just want to fucking drop kick a baby off a cliff. -.-"_**

Roxas snickered before submitting the post, tagging his friend, Pence. He hid his phone back in his pocket and looked over at Pence, who had his phone out. Pence smiled and held in a laugh. He looked over at Roxas, struggling to not laugh. Roxas covered his mouth with his hand and held in a laugh.

"Now, are there any questions?" Mr. McKay asked. The class stayed silent, until Pence raised his hands. Mr. McKay pointed at Pencd once his hand was raised.

"Does your balls drop after every word you say? Why does your voice deepen after certain words?" Pence asked. The class erupted into a fit of laughter, some falling out their desks and on the ground. Mr. McKay, however, did not find it funny the slightest bit.

"Alright, that's it, get out of my class." Mr. McKay ordered calmly. Pence raised his arms.

"What? Everyone's curious! Besides, Roxas was the one who posted a status about you." Pence asked still laughing.

"Bull! You are lying!" Roxas said, laughing.

"Roxas didn't do that, he was taking notes the entire time. Now, stand out in the hallway before I send you to the office." Mr. McKay said. Pence got out his chair, still laughing.

"Alright, alright. Doesn't matter anyway, class is almost over." Pence said as he walked out the classroom. The class soon calmed down after the incident.

"That's not something you ask about. Some people are insecure about these types of thing. Not saying that I am insecure about the way I talk, I'm just saying." Mr. McKay explained.

"We should learn to keep our comments and questions about a certain characteristic about someone to ourselves, no matter how curious we become. Some people do not like to be questioned about those things." Mr. McKay explained some more. He looked at the clock and back at his students.

"Alright, since its almost time to go, you guys should start packing up. Leave the Eukaryotic and Prokaryotic worksheet on your desks, and I'll grade them Friday." Mr. McKay said. The students packed up their books and notes and put them in their backpacks. Roxas put his backpack on and took out his phone and headphones, putting the buds in his ears. Roxas went through his song list and selected his favorite song, "King For A Day" by Pierce The Veil. He closed his eyes and began to nod his head to the music. He then began to quietly sing along to the lyrics. Roxas walked to the door, still singing and nodding his head. He opened up the door and saw Pence against the wall. Pence looked at Roxas and they both began to laugh again.

"You're a fucking dumbASS!" Roxas laughed. Pence shook his head, laughing as he did.

"Why the fuck would you post that on Facebook?" Pence asked. Roxas looked at Pence with a "Are you kidding me" expression.

"Why the FUCK would YOU ask him that?!" Roxas asked as he burst out laughing again. Pence placed his hands on his face, shaking his head while he laughed.

"Fucking A, man." Pence chuckled. The teens calmed down and laid against the wall. Roxas put his headphones back in and played the song. Pence looked over.

"Hey, what're you listening to?" Pence asked. Roxas took his headphones out and smiled at Pence.

"King For A Day by Pierce The Veil." Roxas answered. Pence smiled widely.

"Fucking LOVE that song." Pence said, as he took one ear bud and put it in his ears.

"This is like one of their best songs." Roxas said. Pence nodded his agreement. The two began to sing out loud.

"Imagine living like a king someday. A single night without a ghost in the walls. And when the bass shakes the earth underground, we'll start a new revolution, NOW!" they both sang loudly, followed by laughter.

The bell rang. All the students walked out the classroom and went to go to lunch. As Pence and Roxas walked down the hallway, they met up with Olette, Roxas' girlfriend.

"Hi, babe. Hi, Pence." Olette greeted happily, hugging Roxas.

"Hey, Babe." Roxas greeted, hugging her back. Olette gave Roxas a small kiss on the lips and held his hand.

"How was Biology?" Olette asked. Roxas chuckled while glancing at Pence.

"Boring, but it got better towards the end." Roxas chuckled. Pence nodded his head in agreement.

"This fucker asked about McKay's lisp and he got kicked out." Roxas said as he began to laugh again, pointing his thumb at Pence. Olette chuckled and shook her head in disbelief.

"Idiot, you don't ask about things like that to certain people." Olette said. Roxas shrugged.

"Hey, he said he wasn't insecure about it." Roxas said, chuckling.

"Obviously, if he kicked him out, he has SOME insecurity about it." Olette explained. Pence crossed his arms.

"Well, his voice gets annoying. I mean, I know thats just the way he talks and all and he can't help it but, it's just, UGH." Pence said as he made a gesture that looked as if he was shaking and choking someone. Roxas and Olette laughed.

"Just terrible." Roxas said. The two walked to the lunchroom and got in line to get their food.

"Yooo, wassup?" Hayner greeted as he walked to the line and stood next to his friends.

"What's up, Dog?" Roxas greeted, fist bumping Hayner. Roxas took a look at Hayner and noticed that he was wearing tight skinny jeans.

"Dude, since when did you get into skinny jeans? You're always wearing sweats and cargos." Roxas said. Hayner smiled and put his hands in his pockets.

"You like 'em? I just got them yesterday." Hayner answered.

"I don't know, man. Skinny Jeans only look good on Roxas." Pence said. Hayner crossed his arms.

"Fuck you, Pence. I look AMAZING in them." Hayner said. Pence shook his head slowly while chuckling.

"Naaah..." Pence said. "Roxas, what do you think?" Pence asked. Roxas chuckled.

"Actually, he looks good in them. All he needs are these." Roxas lifted his left leg up, showing off his Blue checkered Vans.

"Why do I need to wear Vans? Why can't I wear Adidas?" Hayner asked. Roxas put his leg down.

"Adidas do not go with Skinnies. Have you ever had Pizza? Pizza tastes good; you got all the cheese, pepperoni, mushroom, all that good shit. Have you seen a Pizza without cheese? It still looks good, huh? But, without the cheese, it won't be as much satisfying, now would it? What I am trying to compare: Put Vans and Skinny Jeans together, it would look amazing." Roxas explained. Olette and Pence laughed at Roxas' comparison. Hayner scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You and you're comparisons..." Hayner sighed.

The group of friends got their food and sat at their usual spot. They all laughed and began talking and gossiping with each other, bringing up old memories and events they have been through.

"Roxas, remember that fight you got into with that one kid last month?" Pence asked. Roxas looked away from his food and at Pence.

"Which kid?" Roxas asked.

"His name was Duke. He had long black hair, wore a red sweatshirt, always quiet and shit." Pence described. It all came back to Roxas. Yes, he did remember him and why they fought. It was all because Duke had purposely shoved Olette down. Roxas demanded an apology but Duke would ignore him.

"Yeah, I remember Duke. He shoved Olette down and he wouldn't apologize. That's when I was like, 'Fuck you!' and broke his nose." Roxas said.

"But he didn't even go down. He picked you up by the legs and slammed you." Hayner said.

"Yeah. That kid could fucking fight. He left a bruise on my arm for 4 weeks. Hurt like a mofo." Roxas said as he rubbed his arm.

"I actually would had lost if it weren't for one of the teachers." Roxas said. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"But, one thing for sure, if you put your hands on my girlfriend, I'll fucking smash you." Roxas said, pulling Olette to his side. Olette giggled and kissed Roxas on the cheeks.

"Thanks, babe." Olette said, smiling. Hayner took a drink of his strawberry milk and something came to him. Something he had remembered in his last period.

"Mm, speaking of fights, Roxas, guess who has been talking shìt." Hayner said. Roxas quickly turned to Hayner.

"Who?" Roxas asked, concerned and a bit angry.

"Seifer and his friends." Hayner answered. Roxas sighed angrily, laying back and putting his hands to his face. Seifer and his gang always hated Roxas for practically no reason. Roxas couldn't tell either. He thought maybe it was because he was a lot popular then them? He doesn't know. That was his only guess. Other than that, he has no clue why they talk bad about him.

"What were they saying?" Roxas sighed, annoyed and angry.

"They were saying that you were a pussy and a faggot, and said they were going kick your ass. They were also making fun of your speech impediment." Hayner explained. Roxas' heart raced and he clenched his fists. He honestly HATED when people talked bad about him, and he ESPECIALLY hated when people made fun of his speech impediment. He got up and took his plate full of food and threw it on the ground, and began to stomp it to Hell. Hayner, Pence and Olette gasped, shocked at how quickly he got so angry. Roxas had a _huge _anger issue that was kind of hard to control sometimes. He has tried to get therapy for it and was prescribed certain medication, but none of that seemed to work.

"UGH! Fuck them!" Roxas shouted again, slamming his fist hard on the table, causing people to stare at him. Roxas stared back at the people who were looking at him, giving them the "Fuck You" look. Olette grabbed him gently by the arm and sat him down.

"Calm down, Roxas... Remember your nursery rhymes." Olette said soothingly. Roxas took a deep breath and began to silently recite a part of the "This Old Man" rhyme repeatedly. Roxas had a thing for Nursery Rhymes and Poems when he was young. It kept him happy and calm. Since he had no other way to calm himself when he got angry, he would recite poems and nursery rhymes.

"Knick-Knack, Paddy Whack, Give The Dog A Bone, This Old Man Came Rolling Home..." Roxas said, slowly calming down. Roxas took a deep breath and sighed in relief.

"Sorry about that..." Roxas apologized. Olette rubbed his back, smiling.

"It's alright. You can't help it." Olette said in a calm tone.

"Why don't you just kick his ass already? He's being a little prick." Pence asked. Roxas shook his head.

"I can't get into anymore fights. If I so much as even Wrestle him, I'll get expelled." Roxas said trying to keep his cool. Hayner nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, don't fight him, if he says anything, just ignore it." Hayner said.

"And try to not blow your head through the roof." Pence said in a joking tone. Roxas rolled his eyes at Pence.

"I can't help it. The medication and the therapy I've gotten hasn't done jack shit. The only thing I can do is say a nursery rhyme." Roxas said slightly irritated.

"Hey, just joking, don't need to tell me everything." Pence said holding his arms out in a defensive manner. Roxas took out his phone and checked the time.

"Hey, do you guys want to go to Maverik? We have like 30 minutes left." Roxas said, putting his phone in his pocket. Roxas and his friends would sneak to go to Maverik on a daily basis on lunch hour to get Sea Salt Slushies.

"Sure!" Olette said.

"I hope you guys have money, 'cause I'm not paying for your shit." Roxas said, chuckling as they all got up from the table and walked out the cafe. The friends walked off campus and got to the crosswalk. Roxas slammed his fist on the crosswalk button a few times and began to wait until it was time to cross.

"Come on, stupid cars. Hurry." Hayner said impatiently.

"Relax, we got like 28 minutes." Roxas assured.

"It's not the time I'm worried about. I just fucking saw two teachers on our way here." Hayner said as he looked behind him to make sure the coast was clear. The teens looked around to make sure there were nobody that could get them in trouble, and looked around to see if it was safe to cross.

"Alright, it's safe to cross." Roxas said. The friends quickly ran across the street and began to slow down when they got to the sidewalks and began to make their way to the door.

"Alright, you guys got money?" Roxas asked as he pulled out his wallet, taking out a five dollar bill. The other took out their wallet and their money. Roxas noticed Pence had a twenty dollar bill.

"Uh Pence, you know Slushies cost like 3 dollars, right?" Roxas asked. Pence grinned and put the money back in his wallet.

"Who said I was buying just a Slushie?" Pence asked. Roxas chuckled.

"What? I'm hungry and the school food tasted like ass." said Pence lahghing as they entered the store.

"Alright guys, lets get our slushies and hurry back to school before w-" Roxas said but stopped midway when he saw a few certain unexpected people in the store.

"You got to be kidding me..." Roxas muttered under his breath.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I made the characters so off character. I think I might change it in the next chapter or maybe later on in the story. Anyway, what'd you guys think? Not a bad start, huh? Haha, well, be sure to R&R, and also, check out my other stories as well. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas' laughter quickly died down. His happy mood was quickly destroyed when he saw a few unexpected people in the store.

"Oh No..." Roxas muttered quietly.

In the store, were Seifer, Fuu, and Rai, standing in line at the cash register, holding slushies and candy in their hands. The trio glanced at the four, with obvious hate in their eyes. Roxas began to get angry again and began to breathe a little quick through his nose. Hayner noticed and put his hand in Roxas' shoulders. Roxas turned around, Hayner slowly shook his head no. Roxas looked back and noticed they weren't looking at them anymore, rather just whispering something to each other. Roxas looked back at Hayner with anger in his eyes.

"If they say anything, just ignore it." Hayner whispered. Roxas sighed and nodded his head. The four walked to the slushie machine and began to go through the favors.

"Let's see... Rasberry, Mango, Peachy Bannana, Tropical Punch..." Roxas said as he read off the flavors.

"Ah, here we go, Sea Salt!" Roxas said. He grabbed a Large cup and began to fill up the cup. While he filled up his cup, Hayner and Olette began to pick out their flavors whole Pence began to pick out snacks and a couple of drinks.

"Mike & Ike's, Sprees, a few bottles of Monsters, Skittles, Doritos, Twinkie's, some Pizza bread and finally, a large Sea Salt Slushy!" Pence said as he walked to the others.

"And this will be around 15 dollars." Pence said. Hayner and Olette laughed at the amount of snacks Pence was getting. Roxas, however didn't. He noticed that Seifer and his friends were giving him dirty looks. Roxas didn't notice that his cup was beginning to overflow with the Sea Salt slush.

"Yo, Roxas, you're flooding your shit!" Hayner pointed out. Roxas looked back at his cup and noticed the slushy was flooding out the cup and on Roxas' hands.

"Oh, crap!" Roxas said as he pulled his cup away from the machine. He set his slushy on the side and began to wipe his hands off with a few paper towels. Roxas heard snickering far back and looked up and saw Seifer and his friends, snickering at him.

"Idiot." one of them muttered. Roxas growled angrily and looked back at his friends.

"Don't do anything, just ignore. If you fight him here, not only will we no longer be welcomed here, you'll get expelled." Olette whispered in worry. Roxas sighed and grabbed his slushy. The four then went into a now empty cashier line and began to purchase their stuff.

"That will be 15 dollars and 60 cents." The cashier said to Pence who was the last to purchase. Pence gave the 20 dollars to the cashier and received his change. The cashier then grabbed a bag and put his snacks in, and gave the slushy to Pence.

"Thanks!" Pence said as they walked out the store. The four teens began to make their way back to school, with 15 minutes to spare.

"Man, I can't believe Seifer was in there." Pence said as he took a sip of his slushy.

"I know. They were looking at us the entire time." Hayner Said. Roxas looked back at the store, and looked down.

"I don't really understand why they hate me so much. What the fuck did I do to them?" Roxas asked in a irritated but sad tone. Olette held Roxas' hand.

"Don't worry about them. They're just bullies. They hate you because you're a lot better and popular then them." Olette said smiling. Roxas smiled slightly and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah that's true. Come to think of it, they hate everyone who is better than them." Roxas said, taking a huge sip of his slushy. Roxas continued to drink heavy portions of his slushy, until his head started to hurt. Roxas closed his eyes tight and put his hand on his head.

"Ow! Brain Freeze!" Roxas moaned in pain. Hayner, Pence and Olette all laughed.

"Put your tongue to the roof of your mouth. That'll stop it." Olette said. Roxas did what Olette said, and was surprised to see how fast his headache died.

"Ho'lay Shiet." Roxas said in a surprised tone. Olette giggled.

"My dad taught me that." Olette said. Roxas removed his hand from his head.

"I could've done this all these years." Roxas said and began to laugh. The four all laughed together as they made their way to the school grounds.

"Well, we have like 10 minutes until 4th period." Hayner said. Pence stuffed the snacks that was in the bag into his backpack.

"My Speech teacher won't allow food. Fucking bitch." Pence said. Roxas chuckled.

"My History teacher doesn't give a fuck what we do. He's really chill." Roxas said. The four were almost to campus until a familiar voice shouted from behind them.

"Roxas!"

Roxas' smile quickly faded and turned around.

"Not now..." Roxas said under his breath.

Seifer, Fuu and Rai walked towards Roxas and his friends, Sea Salt slushies in their hands.

"What's up, Cocksas?" Seifer sneered. Roxas took a deep breath and out his hands in his pockets.

"What the fuck do you want?" Roxas asked sharply. Hayner, Olette and Pence sided with Roxas, their arms crossed. Seifer chuckled in a mockingly manner and took a sip of his slushy.

"Nothing much. Just here to make you angry." Seifer said. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Just leave me alone." Roxas said, as he turned to walk away.

"Yeah, just leave." Hayner said, following Roxas. Olette and Pence followed. Fuu took the straw out her and spoke up rather loudly.

"Pussy."

Roxas stopped and turned around, a look of amusement shined across his face.

"That's the first time I ever heard you talk. What's wrong? Were you molested as a child? Why don't you ever talk?" Roxas asked with a grin. Fuu's face turned into an angry glare. Rai stepped forward, pointing his finger at Roxas.

"Roxas, you're nothing but a little pussy, y'know. You and your friends, y'know." Rai said in an mocking tone. Roxas crossed his arm, smiling.

"Us? The pussies?" Roxas asked. "The only pussies around here are you three." Roxas continued.

"You guys bully people who are a lot better than you guys. You guys bully people because they are becoming something out of life, while you three are still stuck in a little kids world." Roxas said. Seifer stood there with a smug grin on his face and his hand in his pocket.

"You guys bully people who are weaker than you." Roxas continued. Hayner, Pence and Olette stood beside Roxas.

"I, however, am not weak. I may have clinical depression, a speech impediment, a stutter, panic attacks, and an anger issue, but none of that has stopped me from becoming the person I am today." Roxas said, a confident smile forming across his face. Seifer's began to chuckle.

"So, what, you're not angry at all?" Seifer asked. Roxas crossed his arms.

"No, I'm angry. I'm just not showing it or doing anything about it. You want to know why? Because you three aren't even worth wasting my breath over." Roxas said and turned around.

"Besides, I'll get expelled if I fight you." Roxas said. Roxas turned his head towards Seifer for a few seconds and looked away.

"Let's go, guys." Roxas said. Olette grabbed Roxas' hand.

"Right behind you, babe." Olette said. Pence and Hayner followed, all making their way back to campus. Seifer clutched his slushy, and a wide grin appeared on his face.

"Roxas!" Seifer called out. Roxas stopped and turned around. The next thing he knew, he felt the cold and wet slushy splatter all over him.

"Fuck!" Roxas yelled. Roxas began to wipe the slushy off his face, staining his blue sweatshirt and his shoes. Seifer and his friends laughed while Roxas began to clean himself off.

"Haha! Nice throw, y'know!" Rai laughed, patting Seifer on the back.

"I try, I try, haha." Seifer chuckled. Roxas looked up at Seifer with blistering hate and anger. His heart began to race, and his breathing intensified. Fuu pointed her finger while giggling.

"Angry!" Fuu giggled.

"Haha! He is angry, y'know!" Rai laughed. Roxas clutched his fists and began to shake. Olette notice and grabbed his hand.

"Don't fight him! He knows that you can beat him up, he's just trying to get you in trouble!" Olette said. Roxas began to hyperventilate. He closed his eyes and began to mutter a nursery rhyme.

"One, two, buckle my shoe, three, four, shut the door..." Roxas muttered angrily. Seifer began to laugh louder.

"Haha! Look at ol' Roxy, saying a nursery rhyme! What a fag!" Seifer laughed. Roxas began to grit his teeth and breathe faster. His fists began to ache and his heart began to beat faster.

"F-five, s-six... Pick up... Sticks..." Roxas growled. Seifer walked towards Roxas and bent down slightly.

"Come on, pussy... Why don't you hit me?" Seifer mocked. Olette pulled Roxas back.

"Leave him alone!" Olette yelled. Seifer only got closer to him again.

"Aww, you're getting your girlfriend to protect you, fag?" Seifer teased and began laughing. Roxas was on the verge of snapping. Tears seeped through his eyes and rolled down his cheek. Seifer noticed and smiled in surprise.

"Aw, he's crying... Hey, Fuu, Rai, Cocksas is crying!" Seifer laughed. Fuu and Rai began to laugh as well.

"Crybaby!" Fuu laughed. Hayner and Pence got in front of Roxas, guarding him from Seifer.

"Leave him alone. Now." Hayner said defensively. Seifer only chuckled.

"Move out the way, before I drop you." Seifer said. Hayner narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not going to say it again. Leave now, before we-" Hayner couldn't finish his sentence as Seifer delivered an uppercut to Hayner's jaw, I immediately knocking him out as his fist made contact with his jaw.

"Hayner!" Pence and Olette yelled as Hayner fell down. Roxas saw what had happened, he saw Hayner on the ground, unconscious, bleeding from his mouth. Roxas anger was immediately unleashed. His rational thinking was thrown out the window.

All he could do was hurt Seifer.

"Told you I would drop your ass, you fucking punk bi-" Seifer was caught off guard as Roxas grabbed Seifer by both his legs, lifting him up and slamming Seifer on his back.

"AGH!" Seifer grunted as he fell on his back. Roxas quickly got on top of Seifer and began to punch Seifer in his face, yelling loud vulgar language.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU STUPID CUNT!" Roxas screamed. Seifer's nose was broken and began gushing dark crimson blood, smearing his face and Roxas' face. Roxas' fists may not be very big, but they were hard like boulders.

"What are ya' doing, Seif?! Kick that bitch's ass, y'know!" Rai yelled.

"Roll Over!" Fuu yelled. Seifer grabbed Roxas by the shirt and rolled over, rolling on top of Roxas. Seifer began delivering punches to Roxas' face, immediately breaking his nose the first contact.

"Get up, Roxas!" Olette cried out.

"Get up, bro!" Pence yelled. Roxas began grabbing Seifer's fists, trying to bring him closer.

"You little shit!" Seifer yelled as he punched Roxas, missing multiple times. Roxas rolled on top of Seifer and got up, getting into a fighting stance.

"Come on, you bitch pussy!" Roxas said as blood dripped down his face and onto the ground. Seifer got up and held his fists to his face.

"Come on, pussy." Seifer said.

A few students heard the ruckus and began to walk to where the noise and yelling was coming from.

"Yo, Seifer and Roxas are throwing down!" a student yelled out, attracting a great amount of students.

"Dude, get your phone out!" Another student said to his friend, taking his phone out, recording the fight. A few students began to take their phones out and began to record. Roxas looked back at the huge crowd that formed to watch his brawl. He then looked back at Seifer with hate in his eyes. Seifer quickly walked up to Roxas and threw a quick jab at Roxas' face. Roxas blocked the punch with his wrist and threw a powerful punch at Seifer's ribcage. Seifer huffed in pain and bit his lower lip.

"You fight like a pussy!" Seifer yelled and began delivering left hooks and right hooks on Roxas' ribcage. Roxas took a deep breath and began to block his punches. Seifer's punches were like a thousand sledgehammers colliding at his body, leaving loads of numbing and stinging pain all over his body.

"Get that bitch, Seifer!" Rai cheered, throwing his arms in the air.

"Beat his ass, Roxas!" Pence yelled. Hayner began to wake up. He rubbed his jaw and saw that Seifer and Roxas were fighting.

"Oh, what the fuck?!" Hayner yelled as he quickly got to his feet.

"What the fuck happened?!" Hayner asked. Pence looked at Hayner.

"Seifer knocked the fuck out and Roxas lost his shit!" Pence explained. Hayner began to pay attention to the fight.

"Who's winning?" Hayner asked. Pence and Olette didn't say anything as Roxas blocked Seifer's painful hits.

"Roxas! Roxas! Roxas!" The crowd cheered on.

Roxas jumped back, avoiding Seifer's punches. Roxas then punched Seifer in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. Seifer quickly grabbed Roxas arm and spun him around fast and hurled him into the streets. Roxas fell down in the middle of the road, tumbling on his back. Roxas noticed that an on coming truck was coming his way. The driver then honked repeatedly. Roxas quickly got up got out the way beforehe could get hit. The crowd was going ballistic , there were people jumping up and down and yelling incoherently.

"ROCK HIS WORLD, ROXAS!" A student cheered on. Roxas bawled his fists, his adrenaline was rushing through his body like mad. Roxas then ran up to Seifer and quickly went for a shot and attempted a double leg takedown. He grabbed his legs and tried lifting him up. Seifer reacted by kneeing Roxas in the face, breaking his nose even more and busting his lip. Roxas fell on his knees and hands, blood gushing down his face and out his nose. Roxas' vision was blurry, his nose was numb of pain and his ribcage hurt.

"Stop Wrestling me, little bitch!" Seifer yelled and kicked Roxas in the face. The crowd erupted into "Oh's", some shouting and booing at Rai.

Roxas struggled to get up, choking and spitting up blood. He staggered to his feet and fell back down with a loud thud. Tears sprung to Olette's eyes and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Roxas! Stay down!" Olette cried. The three were shocked. Roxas had NEVER lost a fight throughout his High School Career. He was a Varsity Wrestler for crying out loud! They were even more amazed at Seifer's strength. Seifer walked to the limp Roxas, an evil grin forming across his face. He slowly lifted his leg.

"NOOOOOOO!" The crowd yelled loudly.

"No, Seifer! Please!" Olette cried. Seifer then stomped his foot down on Roxas' ribcage hard, making a few bones crack and knocking the wind out of Roxas. Roxas coughed up more blood and began groaning in pain. Olette quickly ran to Roxas to take him away but Fuu got in front of Olette, blocking her from her.

"Not Over." Fuu said. Olette growled and bawled her fists.

"Move out the way bitch!" Olette yelled as she threw a punch. Fuu slapped her fist away and kicked her across the face in a swift and quick motion. Olette fell down on the sidewalk, knocked out. The crowd grunted sharply at the devastating kick. Hayner and Pence's eyes shot wide open.

"O-Olette..." Pence stuttered.

"Fu... Fuu... Since when could Fuu...?" Hayner asked bewildered and scared; scared that the kick could had broken her neck. Rai chuckled, walking to the side of Fuu.

"She's been in Muay Thai since she was four, y'know." Rai said, wrapping his arm around Fuu. Roxas wasn't fully knocked out yet. Not enough for him to see what had happened. His blood boiled, his face turned red, his eyes began to turn into a dark misty red.

"Olette..." Roxas said through his teeth angrily.

"OLETTE!" Roxas shouted, quickly getting up. Fuu and Rai gasped and quickly turned around. Roxas grabbed Fuu by the legs and picked her up.

"What?!" Fuu gasped as she was lifted into the air and was then slammed on her back, knocking the wind out of her. Seifer and Rai gasped at how fast Roxas got up, especially how damaged he was while on the ground. Fuu rolled on the ground, taking heavy breaths after being painfully winded. Rai saw that Fuu was struggling to get up and felt a huge wave of hate and anger flow through him.

"You little shit!" Rai shouted throwing a powerful right cross to Roxas' face. Roxas reacted by quickly ducking and swiftly getting behind him and grabbing ahold of him by the waist. Roxas lifted Rai up and slammed him on his head. Rai maybe bigger than Roxas, but Roxas was a lot stronger than he looks. Roxas got on top of Rai and began pounding his face with his right hand.

"Don't you! Ever! Put your hands! On my! Girlfriend! Again! You stupid! Cunt Fuck!" Roxas yelled as he punched Rai one last time, knocking him out. Roxas got off Rai and looked at Seifer, who was star struck from Roxas' fury. Seifer looked at his knocked out friends, then back at Roxas.

"You punk bitch!" Seifer yelled as he ran up to Roxas, ready to punch him out. Roxas bent down and struck Seifer in the groin. Seifer yelped out in pain and fell to the ground. Roxas then delivered a kick to Seifer's ribcage, knocking him over. Roxas then proceeded to stomp on Seifer. The crowd began laughing while cheering Roxas on.

"Yeah! Fuck him up Roxas!" Hayner cheered while Pence was checking on Olette. She rolled and groaned as she was on the floor.

"Olette... Are you okay?" Pence asked, shaking her so she can wake up. Olette slowly opened her eyes.

"P-P... Pence?" Olette said. Pence smiled and helped her up. Olette winced in pain and held her neck.

"Oh no, Olette are you okay?" Pence asked in worry. He hesitated to touch her neck, but was worried that he might hurt her.

"My neck..." Olette whimpered in pain. Pence picked her up and turned to Hayner.

"Hayner! Olette is hurt! Let's get out and get her to the Nurse!" Pence called out to Hayner. Hayner turned to Pence.

"Is she okay? What's wrong?" Hayner asked as he rushed to Pence.

"It's her neck." Pence said in worry. Hayner touched her neck, causing her to cry out in agony. Hayner quickly pulled his hand away.

"Can you move your neck, Olette?" Hayner asked. Olette groaned, slowly shaking her head "No".

"Let's get her to the nurse." Hayner said. Hayner looked back at Roxas, who was stomping the hell out of Seifer.

"Roxas! Let's go!" Hayner called out. Roxas stopped stomping on Seifer and looked back at his friends. He then looked back at Seifer whom rolled on the ground, groaning and holding his stomach.

"Next time you fuck with me, I'll kill you." Roxas said as he ran to campus with his friends. The crowd began to chant Roxas' name, students patting his back and lifting him up from his feet.

"GIVE IT UP FOR ROXAS!" A student yelled out, the crowd bursting into loud cheers. Roxas chuckled and smiled.

"Thank you, thank you." Roxas said as he followed his friends to the nurse.

"I so cannot wait to watch the fight go viral!" Hayner laughed. Roxas laughed as well, wiping the blood off that was on his face.

"Me too, but lets go take Olette to the nurse and explain every-" Roxas said but was soon bumped into two teachers.

"You're in a lot of trouble, young man." One of them said sternly. Roxas gulped, knowing that he was no longer going to be allowed at Twilight High. Pence spoke up.

"B-But sir, it wasn't our-"

"Can it, pork chop." the first teacher said, cutting Pence off. The bell soon rang.

"Alright! Break it up, everyone! Get to class right now, before you're all in trouble!" The second teacher said. The crowd groaned in disappointment and walked to the buildings their classes were in.

"You four, come with us." The first teacher said.

"Oh, great..." Roxas muttered under his breath.

* * *

Roxas, Hayner and Pence sat in the principal, Mr. Kmechik's, office quietly while Mr. Kmechik was on the phone. Roxas looked outside the door where the nurses office was, hoping that Olette would be okay.

"Olette..." Roxas whispered. Pence looked at Roxas who had a look of worry and despair on his face.

"She's going to be okay, Roxas." Pence reassured. Roxas sighed and looked down. Roxas listened to Mr. Kmechik talk on the phone with Seifer's parents.

"Yeah, it's totally up to you if you want to press charges." Mr. Kmechik said. Roxas winced. Roxas has never had charges pressed on him. He's never had any kind of record at all! Roxas' stomach began to churn in nervousness.

"Press charges?..." Hayner asked in shock. Roxas continued to look down in silence. Thoughts raced through his head and he became very nervous.

"Yeah, alright. Bye." Mr. Kmechik said and hung up. Mr. Kmechik folded his hands together.

"So," Mr. Kmechik began. "May I ask what's going on?" Mr. Kmechik asked. Roxas looked up at the principal, then to Hayner and Pence. Roxas took a deep breath and looked back at Mr. Kmechik.

"W-We went to M-m-ma-mavwik and..." Roxas stuttered, his speech Impediment seeping through his voice. Hayner spoke up for Roxas, saving him voice due to his nervousness.

"We walked to Maverik to get food, and Seifer and his friends were there. We ignored them the entire time we were in there and left." Hayner began. Mr. Kmechik nodded his head.

"Go on..."

"Seifer and his friends began following us and they started bullying Roxas." Hayner continued. Mr. Kmechik began taking notes. "Continue..." Mr. Kmechik said. Hayner took a deep breath and explained the incident more.

"Seifer threw his slushy at Roxas. Roxas didn't want to fight him, and we tried to get Seifer to leave him alone, that's when he knocked me out." Hayner said, rubbing his chin. Mr. Kmechik looked up at the students.

"Anything else?" Mr. Kmechik asked.

"Y-yeah... That's when Roxas and Seifer started fighting. Sir, it was ENTIRELY Seifer's fault." Hayner persuaded. Mr. Kmechik slowly nodded his head.

"I believe you guys. I really do." Mr. Kmechik said. Roxas looked up at the principal.

"Really?" Roxas asked. Mr. Kmechik nodded his head.

"Yeah. Seifer and his friends have been causing the other students here trouble and giving then grief." Mr. Kmechik said. Roxas was hoping that Mr. Kmechik would change his mind about expelling him, but that was soon thrown out the window when Mr. Kmechik questioned him about a certain contract he was made to sigh after fighting Duke.

"But, Roxas, remember the contract I made you sign last month?" Mr. Kmechik asked. Roxas nodded his head.

"Yeah, I do." Roxas said. Mr. Kmechik opened up the filing cabinet and pulled out a piece of paper.

"The contract said that if you got into ANY more fights this year, you would be expelled." Mr. Kmechik explained. Roxas buried his face in his hands.

"By signing this contract, you have made a commitment, and you violated it." Mr. Kmechik explained, as he put the contract back in the cabinet. Mr. Kmechik sighed and folded his hands together.

"So, I'm pretty sure you know what happens." Mr. Kmechik said in a serious but sympathetic tone. Roxas groaned in despair.

"Sir, don't expel Roxas!" Hayner argued.

"Yeah! Roxas DIDN'T want to fight! He was forced to!" Pence argued.

"Listen, boys, I know. But, the contract says that if he got into ANY, and I mean ANY fights, it's over." Roxas said. Roxas layed back, his hands on his face.

"Don't do this, sir. Please." Roxas begged. Mr. Kmechik sighed.

"Roxas, you're a good student. You have a 4.0 GPA, you have helped out on plenty of school events, and you are the captain of the Varsity Wrestling team." Mr. Kmechik said. Roxas sighed and looked back at Mr. Kmechik.

"But, due to your practically incurable violent impulses, we can't have you hurting anyone else here." Mr. Kmechik said. Roxas buried his face in his hands again.

"Listen, I'm doing you and the school a huge favor," Mr. Kmechik said.

"I know most of the school is filled with trouble makers who like to pick on kids, and there are a lot of kids who pick on you. They won't pick on you anymore." Mr. Kmechik said. Roxas looked at Mr. Kmechik in disbelief and confusion.

"Wait, is this supposed to be some kind of shitty favor for me?" Roxas asked, getting out of his chair.

"You're SAVING them from ME, and you're doing ME a favor by EXPELLING ME? Because YOU don't want them to PICK on ME?" Roxas asked not grasping the logic.

"Roxas, if you're lucky, be thankful that Seifer's parents won't press charges on you." Mr. Kmechik said. Roxas sighed and sat back down.

"This conversation is over. Roxas, you are expelled from Twilight High." Mr. Kmechik said sternly. Roxas sunk his head down in despair, letting out a groan.

"As for you two, you both are suspended. Four days." Mr. Kmechik said. Hayner's eyes widened and Pence spazzed out of his chair and onto the floor.

"Suspended?!" Hayner yelled out while Pence rolled on the ground, in the fetal position, sobbing.

"No! No! No sir song suspend me!" Pence sobbed. Mr. Kmechik buried his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry guys. But, you guys were instigating a fight, and you walked off campus without permission." Mr. Kmechik said. Pence got up off the flood and back in his chair, still crying.

"Now, you guys are excused from my office. I'm contacting your parents and they will be here to pick you up. Wait outside campus." Mr. Kmechik said while picking up the phone. The three boys got up and walked out the office.

"This is total fucking bullshit..." Hayner said. Roxas sighed.

"Why can't they suspend Seifer and his friends?" Roxas asked face palming himself pretty hard, hurting his already broken nose. Roxas yelped out in pain, and held his nose.

"Fuck..." Roxas said holding his nose as the pain intensified. The three exited the building and began waiting for their parents.

"Expelled..." Roxas said under his breath. It was finally the day Roxas was going to be kicked out his favorite school...

* * *

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter! Sorry it took so long to update it, I was busy. Anyway, not much to say but R&R. I need a bit more reviews before I can update this story faster.**


End file.
